


Thank You, Elvis

by Kyle15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, Car Sex, Dating, Elvis - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck This, I just have lots of feelings okay, M/M, Scott and Isaac are cutie patooties, Smut, add in elvis and you've got a winning combo, because why not, he's the king for a reason, i'm out, they're just too cute, too much to handle, you are the prettiest girl scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle15/pseuds/Kyle15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvis is Scott's favourite singer. So it's not really Isaacs fault when his songs show up throughout their relationship. From beginning to new beginning, The King has helped them along the way. Thanks, Elvis.</p><p>(Four times in which an Elvis song comes on and fluff and/or smut happens). Why? Cause Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So please don't totally slay me for the horrendous amount of suck that radiates from this tragic mess of writing. I am fully aware.
> 
> But I'm more than open to criticism. :)
> 
> Additionally, this fic is best read whilst listening to the songs mentioned. But that's up to you.

Driving down the coast had to be one of Isaac’s favourite things to do. It was just a fun road trip; it didn’t take long, it always had awesome views, and he was with Scott, nothing to complain about. Except…

“Tell me again why you have the radio on the old people channel?” Isaac stared quizzically at Scott, smirking just a little as Scott sighed impatiently.

“I like old people music, okay? Old people had it good. They went through the Cold War, genocides, The Great Depression. At the very least, they had good music.” 

He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, Isaac shaking his head lightly. They had been dating for three months now, nothing too serious, but Isaac still couldn’t get his head around Scott’s infallible, though slightly confusing, logic. 

“Yeah, Scott, they should get good music. I don’t, however, understand why you want to listen to it all the time”.

Scott stared fixedly down the road, the wind blowing through the windows ruffling his hair. His mouth tightened into what could be a pout or a lip bite, Isaac couldn’t tell. Scott shifted his eyes quickly to Isaac, his eyes connecting with Isaac’s questioning face and stupid smirk. 

“I just do, okay? Sheesh. You’d think for someone who listens to One Direction, you’d be a little bit less judgemental in people’s tastes of music”, Scott stated teasingly, effectively shutting up Isaac. They both couldn’t help smirking and glacing at each other before turning their eyes back to the road.

The Beatles sounded through Mama McCall’s car and out the open windows, the wind whirling and howling around the two boys. Isaac stared out the window, when suddenly the song changed. The familiar intro to ‘Hound Dog’ started up, Elvis’ smoky voice and swinging notes urging Isaac to dance. Apparently, the same urge had caught Scott too; whom started shifting in his seat in what Isaac supposed was meant to be dancing. That or he had a really bad itch in an unfortunate place. Scott turned up the volume so that the music flooded around them.

Isaac couldn’t help but let out a giggle though when Scott started singing too. Surprisingly in tune, Scott’s singing was unexpectedly nice. He was no King of Rock ‘n’ Roll, but he could hold his own in a karaoke bar. Scott turned his head to look at Isaac adoringly, singing the words at him, Isaac laughing and mouthing the lines back at him. Scott swerved the car a little, abruptly making him turn his eyes back to the road. The good-looking werewolf in the passenger seat would have to wait for his full attention.

“I didn’t know you could sing”, Isaac teased, poking Scott in the ribs.

“Haven’t you heard me in the bathroom? My shower time is more commonly referred to as Scott McCall Live in Concert.” Isaac just laughed and decided to clap along to the rhythm of the song. He had heard Scott in the shower, but he had never sung this well. Not that Isaac was eavesdropping on Scott’s showers or anything. No sir. 

“I don’t know, is this a private show, or do you sell tickets?” Isaac questioned sarcastically, Scott giggling and turning to look at his boyfriend.  
“Well, I don’t usually let people in to see it, but I guess an exception could be made for you”, Scott replied directly, watching Isaac blush furiously. 

Thankfully for Isaac, the guitar solo started and Scott beamed ridiculously, dancing even more sporadically. Also thankfully, his ability to drive a vehicle wasn’t hindered by erratic dancing. 

“I take it you’re a fan of Elvis?” Isaac asked once the song had finished.

“I guess you could say that, yes”, Scott admitted, though both of them knew there was more to it than that. “Okay, fine, he’s my favourite singer ever. He’s just so cool! How can you compete with Elvis?”

“I suppose you can’t”, Isaac said thoughtfully, flashing a grin at Scott when the human puppy’s face lit up like a firework.

“YOU LIKE ELVIS TOO?” Scott exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat. Isaac couldn’t contain his laughter before nodding.

“I don’t think I like him quite as intensely as you do, but yeah, he’s pretty awesome”, Isaac admitted. Scott let go of the steering wheel and hugged his boyfriend. Isaac yelled, Scott promptly placing his hands back on the wheel, but the message was received.

“I like you a lot”, Scott said simply, grinning shyly at his slightly rattled boyfriend. Isaac shook his head lightly and chuckled as they travelled along the coast.

 

~~~~~~~

Isaac awoke, bleary eyed and hazy. His hand naturally reached out to the other side of the bed, and was a bit perturbed when he didn’t find Scott’s familiar warmth and muscle there. He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, and rubbed his eyes. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear music floating down the hall. Melissa McCall was at work, taking the early morning shift, so Isaac knew she wasn’t being disturbed. 

But what that also meant was that Scott was making pancakes.

It was tradition for Scott to make pancakes on Sundays, especially when his mother was going to arrive back from work at breakfast time. The first time Isaac witness the tradition, it was when Scott had snuck upstairs with a plate full of pancakes for breakfast in bed. He didn’t mind being woken up to that at all. It also helped a lot that Scott looked horrendously adorable in a chef’s hat. 

Isaac hopped out of bed, just in his underwear, and waltzed out into the hall. The familiar aroma of pancakes wafted up the stairs. It didn’t take werewolf senses to be able to appreciate that smell. He trudged down them and rounded the corner into the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear the music that was being played out of Scott’s IPod dock. He smirked as he recognised the opening lyrics to Elvis’ ‘Blue Suede Shoes’, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. 

Scott was by the stove, flipping pancakes and dancing around the kitchen to The King. He shaked his hips and moved his arms, placing the pan onto the hot cooktop. Clad in just his underwear too, Isaac couldn’t help but find Scott the most adorable thing he’d seen all morning. Or, you know, ever. Scott’s tight bubble butt dancing around the kitchen, his muscle moving in time with the music, his air guitar that matched the traditional Elvis start and stop rhythms, and his stupid smile was all too much for Isaac.

Scott looked up at Isaac and beamed at him, hopping over to Isaac and grabbing his hand. He pulled the taller boy into the middle of the kitchen and started dancing with him, holding the boys hands and pulling them back and forward in an attempt to get Isaac to dance. Isaac couldn’t help but comply, laughing and swaying to the music with Scott. 

As the song finished, Scott pulled Isaac into a kiss, his breath tasting vaguely of coffee. Isaac adored his morning kisses with Scott, not just for the coffee breath though. 

Isaac, through complete accident, surely, had found his way down the back of Scott’s underwear. He squeezed playfully, holding onto Scott’s butt tenderly as he deepened the kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist and held on tightly before separating his lips from the other boy.

“Good morning to you too”, Isaac giggled airily, Eskimo kissing his boyfriend. 

“Elvis, pancakes, and you. Yeah, I’d say that’s a pretty good morning”.

He pecked Isaac lightly and unwrapped himself from him. He turned back to the stove, which forced Isaac’s hands out of his underwear. They quickly found their way back to Scott’s butt though, placing his hands there as he leant against his boyfriend’s back. Scott smiled contently and continued to flip pancakes.

“These are almost ready, and Mom will be home soon, so could you set up some plates and get out the maple syrup for these please?” Scott asked, Isaac sighing disappointedly as he let go of Scott’s ass and padded over to the pantry.

“Fine. So long as I get to cover you in maple syrup later”, Isaac retorted with a gleam in his eyes. Scott snorted lightly.

“Don’t worry, we will do that later”

“I did not need to hear that”, Melissa McCall stated as she timely entered the room. Mama McCall had a bad habit of walking in on the two boy’s conversations at inopportune times and this was no exception.

“Sorry, Mom”, Scott giggled, flipping the pancakes out onto a big plate.

“Yeah, sorry Ms McCall”, Isaac added shyly, staring at the ground and retreating back over to Scott and into his neck. Ever since he’d become a part of Derek’s pack and had therefore first met Scott, he’d be shy around Scott’s mother. He didn’t know why, but the lovely lady sent trepidation through whenever they were caught doing something wrong. Which, now that the two were dating, was far too often. 

“Well, if you’re going to use all the maple syrup, just make sure you get some more when you head to the store”, she replied curtly with a loving smile on her face. She began taking off her jacket as she headed upstairs, leaving Scott and Isaac in the kitchen.

Isaac groaned embarrassedly into Scott’s shoulder, his boyfriend laughing at his pain.

“Don’t worry, bubs, she’s cool with it”, Scott smirked, tussling Isaac’s hair. Isaac looked up at Scott with puppy eyes.

“Doesn’t make it any less mortifying. Of all the things to come out of my mouth”, he moaned as they both sat down at the table with their pancakes, Isaac’s head falling into his crossed arms on the table.

“Well, happy six month anniversary, then”, Scott smiled, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend’s head. 

“Hell yeah”, Isaac muttered, moving his mouth upward to meet Scott’s, who proceeded to sit down in his lap. Isaac could feel Scott’s dick through his underwear, his ass cheeks sitting around his thigh. Their almost-naked make out session was soon interrupted by Mama McCall coughing deliberately and making a point of grabbing a pancake from the middle of the table. Scott awkwardly got down off Isaac and sat in his seat next to him. 

Safe to say, not one of the boys made eye contact with Ms McCall for another ten minutes.

~~~~~~

Isaac still thought it was a stupid idea. It was their one-year anniversary and they wanted to go somewhere special. They’d thought and thought, until suddenly Scott had an idea. He wouldn’t tell Isaac this idea though.

The afternoon of their anniversary, Scott instructed Isaac to put on his jeans, a white shirt and his favourite black leather jacket. Scott was already in a similar outfit, which had Isaac feeling suspicious as it was. So when Scott pulled up his brand new car to a fifties-themed bar, Isaac knew that the night was going to be interesting. Going to a fifties bar meant dancing. And Isaac, though he was always an extremely good dancer for his lankiness, wasn’t sure what the night was going to entail. 

Scott pulled Isaac along by the hand, looking back at his boyfriend with a pleading look on his face. Isaac couldn’t resist Scott, and almost reluctantly followed along behind him. He wanted to give Scott whatever he wanted, and Isaac knew how much he loved fifties music. Plus Scott’s ass looked especially mint in his jeans, so Isaac wasn’t going to complain too much.

They entered the bar, a dance floor taking up the majority of the centre of the room. There were lights and smoke everywhere; people all dressed up in fifties attire, like Scott and Isaac, dancing in a quirky, energetic style. 

Scott dragged Isaac out onto the dance floor immediately and began dancing. The two of them danced with the music for a good hour, when suddenly Scott held up his finger as a sign for Isaac to wait. The dark headed boy headed across the dance floor to the DJ, speaking enthusiastically at him. Scott returned with a huge grin on his face, and Isaac knew he was in trouble. 

The song changed to “Such A Night”, and Isaac’s face lit up. They’d been dancing to this song in the living room, Scott teaching Isaac how to do a complicated Lindy Hop. 

“So you bought us here tonight just so we could do the lindy hop to an Elvis song together somewhere that isn’t your living room?” Isaac questioned with raised eyebrows. Scott shrugged, but his smile gave him away. Isaac rolled his eyes but joined his boyfriend as the song began to speed up.

They created a little circle in the middle of the dance floor as people crowded to watch the two. Isaac thought it was all going well until Scott made the gesture. This particular gesture was signal for Isaac to do the backflip that became a part of the routine as soon as Scott knew Isaac could do one. 

He ran at his boyfriend, who respectively crouched his knees at a forward angle. Isaac grabbed Scott’s upheld hand and jumped up onto his knees, using them as a leverage point to flip backwards and land back on his feet. The song ended in time, Isaac thanking all the werewolf senses and ability he had that he didn’t end up face planting on the floor. The crowd cheered in awe, Isaac falling forward into Scott, both of them giggling their butts off. 

Isaac was immensely proud of them for pulling that particular trick off. The amount of trust needed to do it successfully was enormous. Isaac had hurt himself many times attempting to perfect his backflip, so much so that if he were completely human, he could’ve seriously hurt himself. But every single time, Scott was there to help Isaac up, kiss him on the forehead, and encourage him to try again. It was mostly Scott’s determination that got them to be able to finish the move successfully, which had obviously ended in messy sex all over the McCall living room. 

Scott moved back from Isaac yelled and clapped in appreciation of his boyfriend’s final move, then pulled him into a kiss. Isaac kissed back just as enthusiastically, so happy that he went along with Scott’s idea of a fifties bar. 

“That was hot as fuck, and I really need to get you out of those jeans”, Scott said with hooded eyelids and a noticeable amount of lust in his eyes. Isaac hardened in his pants straight away. Scott slid his hand down Isaac’s butt, rubbing playfully against him. Isaac noticed the stares they were getting, but obviously Scott didn’t.

With no further hesitation, Isaac eagerly ushered Scott through the inebriated crowd, out of the bar and back to the car. Their getaway was momentarily disrupted by a heavy make out session against the car though.

Scott ran his hands through Isaacs’s hair, muttering sweet nothings in his ear.  
“You really are beautiful you know that?”

“It’s easy to find the motivation to be work out when your boyfriend is so fucking pretty”, Isaac replied, laying a kiss on Scott’s neck and collarbone. Scott shivered and pulled Isaac closer. They slowed down for a minute, staring into each other’s eyes, holding onto each other’s jackets. Isaac gave a crooked grin before pecking Scott on the lips and racing around the car to get in. 

They sped home as quickly as he could, eyeing Isaac rubbing himself lightly in the seat beside him. Scott fidgeted and bounced until they pulled into his driveway. He then climbed the centre console and sat down in Isaac’s lap, grinding against his werewolf boyfriend. Isaac responded fervently, pulling Scott into a heavy kiss. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Isaac asked short of breath, staring up into Scott’s blown eyes. Scott just shook his head and lowered the seat down behind Isaac quickly, causing Isaac to fall backwards as Scott clambered on top of him.

“Here will do”, Scott muttered as he kissed up and down Isaac’s neck. With a substantial amount of fidgeting, Scott finally got Isaac’s fly unzipped, Isaac lifting his butt and thighs to pull his pants off. Scott sat back down on the boy’s crotch, undoing and taking off his own pants. It was a bit harder for Scott, lying on top of Isaac, but eventually the blue denim jeans and his jacket were flung across the vehicle. 

Scott wanted access to Isaac’s nipples, so he pulled the boy’s shirt and leather jacket off over his head. Scott leant down and flicked his tongue across Isaac’s hard nipples. He knew this was a sensitive spot for Isaac, who moaned and grinded up against Scott. They’d discovered Isaac’s weak spot during their first time together, one night when Scott’s mother was on night duty and they had the house to themselves. 

“Your tongue is the fucking bomb-diggity”, Isaac said seriously, Scott laughing against Isaac’s chest before resuming the nipple play. Isaac eventually pulled Scott up to his mouth, holding onto the boy’s chin before attacking his face. 

The two exchanged wet, heavy kisses, moaning into each other’s mouths as their dicks rubbed together through the fabric of their boxer-briefs. 

“No offense to your lovely underwear”, Isaac said between kisses, “but they have got to go”. Scott needed no further instructions before taking off his underwear, and flinging them at Isaac’s face, his dick whacking against Isaac’s abdomen. Isaac laughed and tried to take off his own underwear, which ended up next to his jeans. The smell of Scott’s boxer-briefs, covered in sweat from the dancing, was overpowering to Isaac’s werewolf senses and sent him wild. 

Isaac dug his fingers into Scott’s tight ass, squeezing just enough to cause Scott to moan into his mouth. Scott placed his hands on Isaac’s chest, running his hands up and down the boy’s smooth body. Their dicks, achingly hard, rubbed together, agitating both of the boys. It was a natural transition for Isaac to slide a finger inside of Scott with surprising ease.

“Somebody came prepared”, Isaac commented, sliding a second finger into his boyfriend.

“Scout’s honour”, Scott replied through his moans, pushing his ass back onto Isaac’s fingers. Isaac kept at it until he could fit three fingers in before he looked for his lube. He couldn’t find it in his pants, but luckily Scott had some in his glove box (Isaac didn’t even want to ask why). Scott generously applied the substance to Isaac’s dick, rubbing up and down slowly, teasing Isaac. 

“I swear to fuck, McCall, if you don’t get on my dick right now, I’m going to have to go full werewolf on you”, Isaac lustfully threatened. 

“No need to tell me twice”, Scott replied as he sunk down onto Isaac’s rather large member.

The two moved and built up a rhythm. They started slowly, their bodies perpendicular to each other as Scott slid up and down Isaac. They both moaned, driving them to go faster. Isaac would thrust up as Scott pushed down, their synchronisation easily hitting the spot inside Scott. Scott screamed with pleasure, his pre-cum leaking out onto Isaac’s chest. 

Isaac moaned heavily, staring up at Scott. Scott had the most adorable ‘O’ look on his face; his eyes closed as he rode Isaac like a cowboy. Scott’s ass was fantastic to Isaac, the bubble butt going full power bottom on his cock. Isaac could only imagine the way it was bouncing against his thighs, taking a huge handful of ass in his desire.

It wasn’t very long until both of them could feel the tension building inside of them, forcing them to thrust faster into each other, Isaac’s butt muscles moving furiously as he shoved as much of his dick inside Scott as he could. Isaac slapped Scott’s ass over and over again as motivation, encouraging him to go as fast as he could. Scott moaned heavily, grinding and sliding against Isaac’s dick with skill. 

All at once, Scott’s butt muscles clenched and he moaned, almost screamed, as he came all over Isaac’s chest. That’s all it took for Isaac, who came deep inside Scott with a final thrust. Once they came down from their highs, Scott laid down on Isaac’s chest, the boy’s dick still inside him.

“Wow. I mean… wow”, Isaac panted into Scott’s hair.

“You’re telling me”, Scott replied as he licked both of their cum off of Isaac’s chest. Isaac found this (and, well, everything) absurdly hot. 

“Thank you, Elvis”, Isaac muttered to the ceiling of the car, Scott chuckling against Isaac’s body. They could feel each other’s heartbeats, chest to chest, and it was a lovely moment for the both of them; they were completely naked and covered in cum, but it was still lovely.

“Do you want to go inside and have a shower?” Scott suggested. Isaac raised his eyebrows him, smiling a wicked grin. 

“As long as you’re coming with me”, he responded. Isaac pulled out of Scott as he opened the door. The two boys hopped out of the car and ran naked into the house and up the stairs to the shower.

~~~~~

“Now we’ve reached the loveliest part of the night, the couples’ first dance. So put your hands together for the newly weds, Scott and Isaac McCall!” the DJ announced over the microphone. 

The newly wedded couple stood up from their seat in the middle of the long table that flanked one side of the dance floor. They smiled at each other, love practically gleaming in their eyes as they moved around the table and onto the dance floor. 

Scott made a little gesture with his hands, motioning for his husband to move closer. The action sent Isaac’s heart wild; the fact that Scott could still have that effect on him after 6 years was so adorably endearing to Isaac. 

Scott couldn’t have a happier look on his face as Isaac grasped his hand and settled the other on his shoulder. Scott liked to take the lead, they quickly learned. It was a bit of a surprise, with werewolf ability and all, that Scott couldn’t ballroom dance. And by couldn’t, Isaac realised it really meant shouldn’t. The boy was hopeless before he had got lessons with Isaac. Well, hopelessly adorable, but hopeless nonetheless.

“Just one thing,” Isaac muttered quietly into Scott’s ear before the music started. “I still don’t understand how you could do a lindy hop but not ballroom dance?”

“Well, I don’t know why you agreed to change your last name to McCall. So I think it’s better than some mysteries remain unknown”, Scott teased, biting his lip as he beamed at his boyf- husbands – flustered reaction.

The DJ took his place by the microphone again. “This one was specifically requested by Scott for his first dance. It’s an oldie, but Scott insisted it was the perfect choice”, the DJ admitted, Scott blushing madly from the centre of the room. “Here we have it, ‘Love Me Tender’ by The King. Otherwise known as Elvis, to all those who were confused”.

Isaac’s mouth opened in surprise at Scott, who had a gleeful grin on his face. Isaac shook his head in incredulity, but pulled his husband closer and danced to the familiar song. Ever since Isaac had admitted to Scott that this was his favourite Elvis song, Scott had been playing it everywhere they went. Eventually, this was to Isaac’s annoyance, overplaying a song often ruining it. Scott took his advice and vowed to save it for a special moment, but Isaac wasn’t expecting this. The pure love and care Scott went into crafting this moment was perfect to Isaac. He felt his pulse beating in his head, his heart hammering in his chest, and all of it was wonderful.

They danced in a slow, informal waltz, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders as they swayed.

“I love you more than life”, Isaac whispered in Scott’s ear. Scott sighed contently.

“All of the words to this song reminded me of you. It’s perfect for right now, this moment here, with you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Isaac and I couldn’t be any more grateful, or any more completely in love with you”, Scott admitted in his ear.

Isaac pulled back from Scott, grasping each other’s shoulders, tears glistening in Isaac’s eyes. That was more than enough for Scott, who kissed his new husband before pulling them back into their waltz. They moved back and forward at a slow pace, the entire audience staring and not daring to interrupt. 

Isaac met Ms. McCall’s eyes across the room and beamed at her. She smiled knowingly at her new son-in-law, Isaac mouthing ‘Thank you’ over Scott’s shoulder. She nodded, and from that moment on, Isaac was never shy around her again. He knew how much she loved her son, and for her to give Scott up to Isaac meant more than she’d let him know. Isaac knew she approved, knew that this is what she wanted for Scott. His happiness radiated out of him, ridiculously pleased to know that he was completely accepted into the McCall family. 

As the song slowed to its end, the couple slowed down with it, before coming to a complete stop. They stayed like that, holding onto each other with all they had. 

Isaac knew that this was the moment. This was the best moment of his entire life. All things had lead to this. He’d finally found the boy he loved, the family that accepted him, and the life that he wanted to lead. It’s part of the reason why he agreed to become a McCall. His biological family didn’t feel like family to him at all. This was his new family now. What better way to affirm his new, fantastic relationships with the people he loved than to share their name? But also, Isaac was endlessly fascinated with becoming something that was so inherently… Scott. Scott was a McCall, and the fact that he was willing to share that with Isaac, let him stake claim that he belonged with Scott, was the best thing. 

One day, Scott would know all this. He really would. Not that Isaac was reluctant to tell him, no. More that this was their wedding night; the best night of both of their lives so far. Tonight was about the soft touch of Scott’s hand against Isaac’s hip, the slow sway to their favourite song, the way their eyes were filled with love for each other. This was what Isaac had been waiting for, and now that he was here, he was going to do his best to preserve, to capture the moment in time.

The song finished and the audience burst into cheers. Stiles, who still looked like a ridiculously lanky teenager in a tux, bounded over to the couple like a newly born gazelle and hugged them both. They all laughed and held each other tight. Mama McCall made her way over and pulled her son into a fierce hug. She grabbed at Isaac’s sleeve and pulled him into the hug too. 

The song changed to something a bit more upbeat. The trio disentangled themselves from each other, heading back onto the dance floor. Ms McCall grabbed Isaac’s sleeve again, pulling him away from Scott who was completely distracted by the excited, jittery antics of Stiles.

“Take care of him, okay? He’s a strong person, but everybody needs someone. And I’ve never seen him look at anyone they way he looks at you”, she said caringly, reassurance and trust taking hold of her words.

Isaac started properly crying now, and hugged her again. 

“I will, I promise you. I haven’t ever loved anyone as much as I love him, and would never do anything to hurt him”, he almost sobbed into her hair. She patted Isaac affectionately on the back.

“Go on, none of this crying business. It’s your wedding night. Go dance”, she willed, shoving Isaac back onto the dance floor. Isaac just nodded with glassy eyes, before turning back to find Scott amongst the crowd. 

He found him talking to Derek, who looked hilarious in a slightly too small suit. Isaac excused himself and pulled Scott away from Derek. They danced together all night long. Isaac had never felt something so right, something so beautiful in his life. He cried on Scott’s shoulder, Scott patting him reassuringly until he realised that they were happy tears. It wasn’t long before Scott was crying too, a rare thing for such a strong person.

Some believed that you could fall in love more than once, but Isaac, right there in that moment, couldn’t comprehend how anyone was meant for more than one person. Scott was so unbelievably perfect that Isaac prayed to the stars everyday. Without Scott, Isaac wouldn’t know what he’d do. But now that he has found his true love, the only person that truly matters in his life, Isaac knows what he can do. He could love this wonderful boy with everything he had and that’s all that mattered.

As they danced to the last song of the evening, Scott couldn’t help but whisper in Isaac’s ear.

“Thank you, Elvis”, and Isaac knew that everything was perfect.


End file.
